


Arrows

by taronfanfic



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: A snapshot into future family life with Taron.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Arrows

You weren’t sure where it came from but it hit you square in the back of the head and left you bewildered for a second or two.

“Ow!” You said with clear annoyance as you turned around to survey the empty kitchen before you. Just as you took a step to the side a second arrow appeared from behind the breakfast bar, looping high into the air and heading straight for where you’d previously been stood. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist it!” You declared as you hurried over to find Taron crouched down, his feet sliding out from beneath him as his held in giggles started to escape joyously into the room.

“That was so perfect. So perfect!” His eyes opened as his laugh subsided and as he looked up at your face he couldn’t help but laugh again. “That’s made my day.”

“You’re such a dick.” You nudged your foot into his side, shaking your head as you found yourself starting to laugh along with him. “I’m going to kill your mum for buying him that.”

“I erm… may have suggested it to her.” Taron admitted as he got to his feet and cheekily rushed around to collect his two fired plastic arrows.

“I should have guessed.”

“You never know what talents he might have inherited. Like father like son?”

“Let’s hope not on the archery front!” You scrunched up some of the discarded wrapping paper from earlier on that day into a ball and threw it back in Taron’s direction, a feeble attempt at revenge.

“Oh come on, you’re secretly impressed that I’ve still got it 10 years later aren’t you?” He lifted the tiny plastic bow up, slid in the rubber ended arrow and fired it across the kitchen, grinning like a Cheshire cat when it landed perfectly in the sink. His grin switched into a pout of arrogance as he approached you in search of praise and agreement.

“I actually am.” You admitted freely before cupping his cheek with your hand and pressing a gentle kiss to his lip.

“She agrees?!” He acted shocked for a moment before reciprocating your kiss. “There I was thinking my days of being able to impress my wife were long gone…”

“You only need to learn how to iron.” You joked with a flirty smile.

“Aaand she’s back.” He laughed softly before leaning in for a deeper kiss. “I love you, and I’ve loved today.”

“Love you too. I think James had a great birthday as well, even if he couldn’t have a proper party with his little friends, he still got a whole day with his best friend of all. It makes me so happy to see the way he looks up to you already.”

“My little man…” Taron sighed with a radiating warmth. “I can’t believe he’s 4.”

“Not so little these days… I do miss him being tiny and adorably cute.”

“He’s still adorably cute!” Taron defended instantly.

“Well alright, but he’s also a menace who can argue back and will have learnt how to fire these arrows at me from behind the sofa in a matter of days.” You pulled the stash of arrows from Taron’s back pocket and placed them beside you on the kitchen counter. “I miss the new born days and that intoxicating smell.”

“You want another one.” Taron clarified your thoughts in such a concise way that you thought he was about to argue for the complete opposite, but a silence lingered between you. His eyes were locked onto yours and you were gazing back at him, almost scared to move in case he said no. You’d rather stay in that moment of possibility forever than have to face up to his rejection, but your lips parted and betrayed you.

“Yes.”

“Me too.” He beamed, leaning in and touching his nose with yours. “I know we planned James for ‘the right time’ but waiting for life to align like that again…”

“Seems even harder now he’s in the picture.” You finished Taron’s sentence for him.

“Can we just do it?”

“Now?”

“Right now.” He kissed you passionately, placing a hand to the small of your back and pulling you in tightly against his hips. “Nothing would make me happier.”

“Ravishing your wife or expanding our family?”

“Both.” He smirked. “But mostly the first one when I’m this turned on.” He guided your hand down to feel his crotch as though you hadn’t felt him hard a thousand times before, but it still provoked the same reaction from deep within you. The throbbing pulsed out hard and you felt your knees weakening in desperation for him.

“Fuck, I want you.” You whispered next to his ear before dropping your lips to his neck, inhaling his scent, and leaving a trail of kisses up to his jaw and on to his lips. “So badly.” 

“I’m here. I’m yours.” Taron replied, keeping his voice low as he pulled open his jeans and pushed them a few inches down his thighs. Your bodies were warm, so close together, hands rushing beneath layers of clothing to get to where they needed to be. You pulled Taron free of his boxers and slowly ran your hand up and down his shaft, kissing him over and over as he pulled your leggings and knickers together down from your bum in one swift go. “Turn around,” he ordered. “I need to see that perfect arse.” You kicked your feet free of your clothes as you turned for him, then arched your back as you bent over, widening your stance and offering yourself to him just as he liked it.

“Take me.” You practically begged, feeling his hands glide up the back of your thighs and then grip tightly against your cheeks. The sweetest moan filled the room as he rubbed himself back and forth between your folds. You’d already made him slick but he kept up the teasing, reaching up beneath your top to cup both your breasts as he kept himself nestled in right beside your warmth. “Please Taron, this is so good but fuck, I don’t want to wait. Not tonight.”

“But you’re so gorgeous.”

“I need to feel you in me.” You moaned as his tip rubbed up and over your clit, driving you wild with lust. “Now.” You demanded.

“So hot, so desperate.” He said to himself under his breath as he pulled back and released one of your breasts so he could guide himself into your entrance smoothly. The feel of him filling you was everything you craved. His thrusts were sharp, just how you liked them. Your moans combined as your bodies moved together. The odd ‘yes’ mixed into your panting breaths when he hit your sweet spot. His rhythm was steady and relentless, giving you everything you needed to bring you up to your climax. There was something about him taking you from behind that worked every single time without fail. You knew it was his favourite position, but it had never been yours until he was the man behind you; until he was the one giving you earth shattering orgasms. This wasn’t going to be any different either. You turned your head to the side with a cry of pure pleasure, gasping out for air as if it would be somehow fresher than the air beneath you.

“Fuck, it’s there. So close!” You vocalised your pleasure so Taron knew not to stop or slow down. It was his cue to speed up if he could last; so when he brought his hand round to rub circles against you, you knew he was just as close to his release but he wanted you to go first. His touch was like lightning, sparking a shiver through your entire body as you squirmed beneath him. The tingles ricochet through every muscle and you lost control as you orgasmed around him, tightening again and again and again as he thrust into you a few more times before releasing everything he had.

The moment of stillness, quiet and calm just after was bliss. Taron pulled out and grabbed some kitchen towel for the clean up but there was nothing else entering your mind than the thought of your family of three becoming four.

“You good?” He asked softly as his hands gently caressed your bum cheeks, encouraging you back to a standing position so he could hold you properly in his arms and leave a kiss to your cheek.

“So happy.”

“That’s all I ever want. If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

You turned your head to kiss him properly, lingering your lips upon his until he got bored of kissing you back.

“I can’t wait for you to be a dad again. You’re so brilliant.”

“Even when I’m shooting arrows at your head?” He asked cheekily but you kissed him with certainty.

“Even then.”


End file.
